I'm ok
by kidazuniga143
Summary: Stevie Rae and her mother were abused by her father, till one day her dad goes crazy and kills her mother, she runs away, she meets Rephaim and falls in love, but her father comes back and tries to kill her, but will rephaim save her?
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok, so this my first fanfic ever, i'm not really sure what i'm doing, but i hope you like it. p.s. if some one could help me out as far as how i'm doing let me know please_****. **

**Stevie Rae was abused before she ran away. she then gets marked, and goes to the house of night, her father comes back and tries to kill her or will Rephaim protect her? its better than it sounds, first fanfic ever, so give it a try.**

_**Kida.**_

* * *

**Stevie Rae pov:**

**Eight years ago (Stevie Rae is ten)**

I was in my room doing my homework when all of a sudden my Mama ran into my room, and locked my door. She took my scarf that was hanging on the back of my door and tied a knot from my doorknob to dresser. She then ran to me, took my backpack and dumped the contents that were inside on my bed. She ran to my closet and began to stuffing my clothes into the bag.

"Mama what are you doing?" I asked as I got off my bed and started to walk towards her, when all of sudden I heard banging and yelling at the front door.

"Baby, you have to leave baby, Daddy's lost it, I'm not gonna make. You have to leave without me baby." I started crying 'cause I knew what she meant, and what was coming next. She took off her gold cross necklace, and put it on me. I heard the front door burst open.

"You and Mimi (Mimi is the nickname my mama gave me) can run, but can't hide!" I could hear his heavy footsteps as he ran up the stairs.

Mama put my backpack on my shoulders. Daddy started to bang on my door, I heard someone scream, and it took me a moment to realize that it was me. Mama opens the window. She places me on the tree outside my window.

"I love you baby with all my heart. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but you Mimi, Stevie Rae are the one thing I did right. I've tried to protect you as long I can. But I can't protect you anymore, only you can now. Remember everything I've taught you, remember it's up to you now, to fight for your life. Remember that I love with everything I have. But most importantly, never forget where you came from."

Suddenly the door burst open. There stood daddy, a big knife in hand covered in blood, the murder gaze in eyes was unmistakable, and the anger was practically vibrating off of him. I look at mama, and just realized that she had big cut on the side her left arm that was oozing blood. How did I knot notice that before?

"Isn't this sweet? You, trying to protect Stevie, hahaha." He grabbed mama by the arm, her back facing him. I saw mama wince from he grabbed her arm, as he put the knife to her throat.

"Run baby, run Stevie Rae, run!" She shouted.

"You run Stevie, and I'll find you. There's no where you can run, no where hide, that I won't find you! I'll always find you, you run Stevie and I'll kill you!" he threatened.

"Don't listen to him Stevie Rae! Run, run now, ru…" Mama's voice died out as daddy slid the knife across her throat.

"Noooo!" I screamed as I watched her fall to the ground. I looked at mama, and then to papa, he was stabbing her in the chest repeatedly, as if to make sure she was dead. I climbed down the tree, once I was on the ground, I took on last look at the placed I called home, and I ran, as fast I could, and I never looked back.

I used to enjoy the silence. Used to as in past tense, especially at night. Night was favorite time of quite, because if it was quite it meant that daddy was either gone, or asleep. Which meant no pain, no screaming, no yelling, no gasps of pain, just complete, total utter silence.

Often when it was quite at home, I would think of what my life would be like when I got older. I wonder what my life would be like. Would I be happy? Sometimes I would wonder what it like if I ran away, but I would only ever think that for a moment, because I could never leave my mama alone.

At night I used to pray that God would kill my father. I would pray that He would just kill him, sometimes when I was desperate I would even pray that he would just disappear. Sometimes I think God put my father on this earth, as his way of saying "Yes there is a Hell." I smiled and softly chuckled at that last thought.

Maybe God took my mother away as a punishment for wishing horrible deaths on my father every day. My mama used to saying people die because God needs them. But how could He need her more than I do?

I shudder at last memory I have of my mama. I never even got the chance to tell her that I love her too. The way my mother died was painful, brutal, and sad even. But the way she died was also quick, easy, and silent.

"Mmmmm…" Here we are, back to that word again, silent. The one word that used to comfort me now terrifies me. I know now that silence also means death.

Here I am. 312 Los Padres, blvd. I can't believe I'm here. Before my father made us move, two years ago, I used to live here, well not here, here. I used to live down the block at 314, but here, this is where my best friend Marco lives.

When I lived here, Marco and I were practically inseparable. He was like my brother and I was basically his sister. He's the only one that knew what my father did to us. He's two years older than me. When I lived here, I used to go over to his house as often as I could to hide from my father. Once my father out that he knew, he made us move, he made stay away from him. I didn't tell Marco the real reason why we were moving, but I think secretly he knew. He told me that I could always come to him, if I ever needed him.

So here I am in front of his house, debating on whether or not if I should knock on his door, or if I should just leave. What if he doesn't remember me? What if he does? What if he tells me to get lost? Well, it not like I have many options, here goes nothing. I knocked on door…

Silence, nothing. Just as I was about to turn to walk away the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't Marco, but an old lady.

"Can I help you?"

"Ummm…uh, I uh, I think I have the wrong house." I turned to leave, when she put hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe not dear, who are you looking for?"

"Marco, Marco Jimenez. He uh… he use to live here, I'm pretty sure." He lives here, right? I mean could I have the house? No, he lives here I'm positive. He has to be here. Her eyes filled with sorrow. What could she be sorry for? Ok, now I'm nervous.

"Yes, yes he did use to live here dear."

Yes! I knew it, I have the right house. I knew it. Wait! Did she say used to?! As past tense?

"Did, as in past tense, like not anymore?!"

"Why don't you come in dear." She says as she opens the door wider to let me in.

I stood there debating if I should go in or not. I mean I don't know this lady. As if she could sense my hesitation, she said, "I'm not going hurt you, I only wish to help you young lady, besides it's not like I could hurt or do any damage if I wanted to." I smiled at the joke she made about her age, and I walked inside. She smiled as if she was happy I decided to come in.

"Come on dear let's get you cleaned up, and something to eat."

She led me down the hallway. This house is familiar and strange at the same time. Familiar, because I had been in this house so many times before, strange, because everything had changed, nothing was as it once was. But yet I felt strangely safe here even though I didn't know who this lady is, hell I don't even know her name.

"What is your name?"

"Agatha, Agatha Williams, and yours?"

I thought for a moment debating if I should tell her my real name, or make one up. I decided it would be safer to give her a fake name, because even though I know her name, I don't Know her, no matter how nice she looks.

"Mimi Johnson." Ok, so I didn't really lie about my name, I just used my nickname instead of Stevie. Plus if I gave her a fake name, I most likely wouldn't remember what name I gave her, or I wouldn't answer her if she called me.

"Mimi, that's an unusual name, but it suits you."

"Thank you, I think." I said slightly confused.

She walked me down the hall and to the bathroom, opened the closet and gave me two big, fluffy dark brown towels.

"There's soap, and there's a scrubby in the shower."

"Why are you doing this? What if I tried to steal something? What if I tried to kill you?" I questioned.

"Are you going to steal something?"

"No, but…"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Well no."

"Ok then, where good." For an old lady she sure had an attitude. I like her."

I turned the water as hot as I could handle it. I stepped in and poured some soap on a scrubby, and started to wash my body. I scrubbed my body so hard till it felt raw; I must have washed myself clean like twenty times. I put my hands against the wall leaded in as I let the hot water just relax me. I started breathing heavy as the images of everything that happened today flashed into my mind. I turned, so my back was against the wall, and slowly slid down to the floor. I started to cry as the hot water washed over me. It was one of those PMS cries where you just let everything out. I cried for my mother, I cried for the way we lived, for the way she died. I just cried.

After my sobbing sub sighted, to just sniffles, I got up turned the now cold water off, and got out and wrapped one of the brown towels around my head, and one around my body. It was then I didn't have anything to wear, but my old cloths, so I put them on. I walked out of the bathroom bear-foot and down the dark hallway towards the light that was coming from the kitchen. When I walked in, Agatha was by the stove cooking something, I'm not sure what she was cooking but it sure smelled good.

She looked at me, with a sad expression on her face. "Oh dear. Come with me." She said as she lead me into a bedroom, she opened the closet and pulled out some dark grey colored sweats, a white baggy t-shirt that had some band on it, and a thick pair of red fluffy, fuzzy socks.

"Here you go dear, these belonged to my granddaughter." She said as she handed me the cloths.

I shook my head no, but she pushed them into my hands and said go change, then she walked out. I walked out the bedroom, and towards the bathroom to go change.


	3. note

ok so i wanna thank everyone, who reviewed my story, all of you who reviewed, i'm in love with your stories, so to here what you guys said means a lot to me! my family doesn't really approve of my writing, i do all of my writing in between my karate classes, i have to go now i hear my father coming, bey, love you!

Kida


	4. Chapter 3

_** Hey so i wanna thank you all for your reviews. special thanks to**_

_** SmilesSaveLives**_

_** NataONE **_

_** RephaimStevieRae**_

_**This chapter is for RephaimStevieRae.**_

_**Thank you all again, I love you guys, i used to read all of your stories, and think wow they are just amazing writers, so to hear you guys say such wonderful things about my story means a lot to me. Really thank you! :D **_

_** If any of you have a bad day, just say the magic word- Bubbles! there is no way to say bubbles angry, my karate coach/ brother (Not my real brother) told me that.**_

_** I don't own anything, but Agatha, and Marco.**_

_** Song for this story today - P!nk - crystal ball**_

* * *

"Eat." She said as she put a plate of eggs, and bacon in front of me.

I shook my head. "No. I wanna know about Marco first."

"You eat, I'll talk."

"Deal." I picked up the fork and popped some eggs into my mouth.

"I knew Marco's parents, very good people. I had met them when my friend had brought them to visit; Cecilia was a dear friend of mine, well one day she came to visit, and she brought her daughter, her husband, and her grandson, Marco. Anyways that was how I met Marco. We became like family instantly. Anyways they would come every weekend and visit, about a year later Cecilia past away. It was very hard on everyone." She had tears in her eyes as she thought of her old friend.

"I thought with her gone that they would stop coming, but they never did. They kept coming. I remember when Marco first told me about you, he said "Aggie I have a new sister!" She chuckled at the thought. "

I remember when you moved away dear, he was so upset, but understood. About a week after you moved away his house was set on fire in the middle of the night. There were no survivors dear." Tears in welted up in my eyes, as she said this.

"The police tried to find out who did it, but the man was never found. Anyways after they died, they had put in there will that if anything should happen to any of them that I would get the house. I wasn't aware of this until till after they had past."

By the time she was done talking I was sobbing. I had lost my brother and I didn't even know it. I was even there for the funeral. I knew it was my father had set their house on fire; no one else could have done it. He felt threatened by Marco because he was afraid he would tell someone, or the police of what he did to us. But did that mean he had to kill him? By this point I couldn't stop crying. Agatha pulled me into her arms and held me. I didn't even realize she was crying till I felt teardrops fall onto my head. We just sat there crying for the people we had both lost.

After we had are tears under control, she made me finish my supper. She then led me down the hallway to a bedroom.

"This is where you will be sleeping dear."

"Thank you, for everything." I told her.

She smiled, "Your welcome, goodnight dear."

"Goodnight I said as she walked away and."

I put my backpack underneath the bed, and began braiding my hair before I turned off the lights and crawled into the big fluffy bed. It didn't take long before sleep over took me, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I could feel the heat of the sun from the window beating down on my back; I slowly opened my eyes and flipped over onto my back. When I opened my eyes, I jerked up. Where am I? I slowly looked around, the room was bigger than mine, and the walls were a light tan color, instead of the light purple I was used to. The bedding was red, instead of the light pink I was used to, the floor was different too, it was wood, instead of the carpet I was used to. Then the memories of yesterday started to flood back to me, I slumped back against the bed, and sighed. Then it occurred to me, this was Marco's room.

Sure I was different, the walls were no longer blue, and there was a picture of a flower, where his poster of some racecar driver used to be. This room sure has changed, it was still his, I knew because his room is the only one where the window is right above the bed. As I pulled the covers back I realized that there was an extra blanket that had not been there when I went to sleep. Agatha must have put it on me in the middle of the night. I looked at the clock on the night stand, it read ten till seven, also my clothes that I had worn the day before were on the nightstand as well, and they were washed and clean.

I got out of bed picked up my clothes off the nightstand, quietly walked to the bathroom, and softly closed the door. I search through the cabinets till I found a wash-rag and a hairbrush; I turned the faucet on, got the wash-rag wet and began to wash my face. After my face was clean, I undid the braid and took the hairbrush and began brushing my curly honey brown locks. After my hair was tangle free, I changed into my clothes. I walked back to the bedroom, and put my socks and sneakers on. I picked up my backpack from underneath the bed.

As I walked down the hall I was careful not to make too much noise, I didn't want to wake Agatha up. I went to get a banana from the kitchen for the road, but once I got to the kitchen Agatha was already making breakfast.

"Perfect timing dear, it's done." She said as she turned the stove off.

"Umm… thank you, but no thank you." I said as I turned to leave.

"Sit down."

"What?" I was shocked at her tone; it wasn't a statement but a command.

I didn't realize I was still standing till she said, "I said sit down."

Still in shock I took the closest seat to me, and sat down.

She placed a plate of potato and eggs, in front of me as she sat down across from me.

"Do you have anywhere to go dear, and don't even think about lying to me."

I shook my head. "No."

"Where is your mother?"

"She is dead."

"And what about your father?"

I looked down at my plate. I didn't know how answer that.

"I see. Would you like to stay here?"

I looked up at her, my eyes wide from shock. "What?"

* * *

Cliffhanger, sorry. It's short i know, sorry. I hoped you guys liked it, please leave a comment below, and let me know what you think,

Kida


	5. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded anything in awhile, I was grounded, and our desktop had a bug so we had to get it fixed L I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, thank you guys really I mean it. It means so much to me when I get a review. I love you! _**

**_P.s. I'm sorry I didn't tag anyone who reviewed my story last time, i don't have a lot of time so I'm trying to post this as quick as possible, but I promise I will tag everybody next time. Enjoy J_**

_Previously on I'm ok _

_"__**Do you have anywhere to go dear, and don't even think about lying to me."**_

**_I shook my head. "No."_**

**_"Where is your mother?"_**

**_"She is dead."_**

**_"And what about your father?"_**

**_I looked down at my plate. I didn't know how answer that._**

**_"I see. Would you like to stay here?"_**

**_I looked up at her, my eyes wide from shock. "What?" _**

* * *

I looked up at her, my eyes wide from shock. "What?"

"Do you want to stay here?"

"For the night again?"

"No forever, well maybe not forever, I'm sure you would want to leave at one point, but as long as you like yes."

"So you mean stay, stay, stay?" I said making sure I understood.

"Yes dear."

"I don't know what to say. I…yes, yes, thank you so much."

"Good, now eat." She said as she pointed to the plate.

I hope I don't screw this up, I really want to stay here, I thought as I popped some eggs in my mouth.

Six years later (Stevie Rae is 16)

First day of school

This sucks, you'd think after a while, that the first day of school won't still give me the nerves, but here I am sitting in a tree, nervous as hell debating if I should go inside. I love tree's anything that's nature really. I don't really know why, but I feel safe when I surrounded by nature. I feel like I belong here, like I'm home, but without an education I not gonna get anywhere in life, so looks like I have to go in, joy.

I hoped down from the tree when the kids that were outside started to go inside. I walked over to them and slipped into the crowed and started walking to my class, also known as my own personal hell. I took a seat in the back of the room. Once the bell rang I took out my notebook and started to draw. I must have been really lost in my thoughts, because the next thing I knew the bell rang, and people were rushing to get out, the way they were rushing out of there, you'd think someone had been shot. I looked down at my drawing and was shocked to find out it was man.

The man was Native American, from what I can tell. His eyes even though I couldn't see what color they were I could tell that they mesmerizing, the kind that could see into your soul. He had a hawk shape nose, strong jaw. Who is this man? I looked around and realized that I was the only one left in the room.

"Miss Johnson, are you alright?" Mr. Banner asked me.

"Yes sir." I quickly packed up my things and left.

Before I knew it, it was lunch time, time should does fly when you're not paying attention. I walked down the hall towards the cafeteria. I walked into the cafeteria and quickly paid for my food, and sat down at the corner against the wall in the back of the room. The table was small, and away from everybody else. I don't like to draw attention to myself, because if you do then people ask questions, and I don't have answers. It's better to say quite, and not draw attention to myself, just blend in to the background.

After lunch I had Spanish with Mr. Valdez, then gym with Coach Stephens. Spanish flew by without a breeze, after class was over I went to my locker to put my backpack inside, there is no way I'm gonna leave my backpack in the locker room for everyone to go through, well off to gym, I'm very good with sports the problem is if I do my best people are gonna wonder who taught me, or where I learned, which means they are gonna wonder about my past, and where I come from, which is not good for me.

I got lucky today because Coach Stephens says since today is are first day of school, he was gonna take it easy on us today; we ended up just running laps. After gym I went to the locker room to changed, once I was changed I went to my locker. I went to grab my backpack, and then I started to walk home. The walk wasn't too far, fifteen minutes max. The short way was ten minutes, you just follow the road. The long way was fifteen minutes, it's a longer walk, but you cut through the woods and just keep walking north and you'll end up in my back yard. I usually take the long way 'cause you get to see the beautiful nature, and I love nature.

The walk seemed more peaceful today, I was about five minutes away from home when I looked up and was frozen, and the sky was so beautiful. The sky was clear not a single cloud in sight, there were a free black bird flying, but what really caught my eye was the sun; it was a orange and red color, they swirled together to become one. I'm more of a night person, but this, this I got to admit was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I pulled my camera out of my backpack and snapped a couple of pictures. I slowly lowered the camera to look at the pictures; I smiled and put the camera back in my backpack, and headed home.

"Aggie I'm home!" I yelled as I walk through the door.

"How was your first day of school dear?" she asked as I walked into the den.

"Amazing!" I said as slumped into the sofa.

"Really?" She asked with enthusiasm.

"No."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, did you make any friends?"

"No."

She sighed "Did you even talk to anyone?"

"Yes." I said nodding my head.

"Really, who?"

"My teacher."

"I meant one of your classmates; do you speak to any of them?"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Don't you want to make some girlfriends, you to hang out with?"

"No."

"Well why not?"

"That means I have to associate with people, and what do I hate?"

"People." She said with a sigh

"Exactly."

I got up and walked over to her and kissed her on the head. I picked my backpack up off the floor and went to my room to do my homework. Two hours later I finished my homework and went downstairs on a mission for food. It seemed Aggie was hungry to because when I came downstairs she head in the refrigerator.

"Hungry?" I asked her.

She pokes her head out, and nods. I smiled she acts like a starving teenager instead of a sixty year old lady.

"Pasta sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

I turned the stove on and placed two pans on it, one for the sauce, and one for the pasta, and then I started pulling the ingredients I needed. Supper was done thirty minutes later. We talked about random shit while we ate. Shortly after we finished supper Aggie went to go to bed. After I had finished washing the dishes, I watched some Girl Code, Guy Code. Before I knew it, it was midnight; I finally decided to go to bed.

As I lay in bed I thought that I was so grateful to have Aggie in my life. She has clothed me, feed me, and taking care of me for over five years. I couldn't help but feel uneasy realizing that it will be six years in a month, that's 31 days, 744 hours, and 2679412 seconds since I've been here since my mama died. I never told Aggie what happened to me, she doesn't know anything. She tried to get me to talk about it, but that never happened. She doesn't try to get me to talk about it anymore; she knows that she won't get answer.

I turned to my right side and held the cross that my mother gave me, as I swallowed back the lump in my throat. I have not shed one tear since that night, which was the last time I cried. I learned that in order to blend in you can't ever let people see the real you, you can never let them know what you are really think, how your feeling, because once they see the real you they know how to break you. The only person who has ever seen the real me, or part of me that is, with that last thought I fell asleep with my mama's image in my mind.

* * *

**_ That's it I hope you all loved it, or at least liked it. Its short I know, but I'm sorta having writers block. If anyone can give advice on how I'm doing, or what you want to happen next, or if you think I should add something into my story, or to help me GET RID of my block that would that would be amazing :D I'm going to back to my hometown, to visit my grandparents for summer, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update, but I'll try to as soon as I can. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you._**

**_Kida_**


	6. RIP TALIA

Hey guys so this is not an update sorry, but this girl named Talia passed away a few days ago from cancer, she had battled cancer for six years. She was a BEAUTIFUL, SMART, FUNNY, TALENTED, AMAZING, LOVING, KIND AND SO MUCH MORE! She died a month before her birthday she would have been 14 in August. She may have had cancer but that's not whoever was, it didn't make her, her it was just simply part of her life. She lived life to the fullest she met celebs, YouTube celebs, she was she just an amazing little girl who took on the world. She had this quote that she went by from Ellen, from Finding Nemo, it was" Just keep swimming." That was her favorite quote. She refused to wear a wig so she wore makeup, and that makeup was her wig. She made YouTube videos, her name was Taliajoy, go look her up watch some of her videos it will put a smile on your face. Please pray for her family.

Congratulations baby girl, you did it you finally got your wings. I'm sure you in heaven right now doing people's makeup.

Love and miss you Talia. 3


	7. Chapter 5

_**hey guys i know its been a while but i have been really busy, and haven'y had time to write.**_

_**this chapter is really small but i hope you like it.**_

* * *

**_ Breathe, in and out, in and out. I was in blue shorts, and a white spaghetti tank top, barefoot running in the woods, it was so dark it was almost black if not for the full white moon shining above me, but even then the dark grey clouds were covering it, consuming it slowly. The only things I could hear was the sound of my soft panting, the sound of my feet running, landing on the grass, twigs snapping every now and then under my feet, and the faint sound of a wolf howling in the far distance._**

**_ It's like everything was in overdrive, the adrenaline pumping through my veins. It felt like I was running hundred miles per hour, yet it wasn't fast enough, but the thing was I didn't know where I was running to, or more importantly who I was running from. All I knew was that I'd never felt so cold, and tired in my life._**

**_ I could hear footsteps behind me, coming closer. I quickened my pace. But it was if instead of going faster, it seemed as if I was slowing down, when I tripped over a tree root, my hands went out brace myself for the fall, bad choice. I landed wrong on my left hand and hear the distinct sound of wrist and arm breaking, and I screamed out in agony, clutching my arm to my chest, as if that would help. _**

**_ I felt two arms grab me by the shoulders and yank me up to my attacker's chest by the feel of it, it was a man; his chest was too hard to be a woman's. I started kicking and screaming just trying to get away. I lifted my right hand up to punch him, the minute my fist connected with his jaw, I felt him tense up, I could literary feel the waves of anger rolling off of him, another bad choice. He let go of my left shoulder and pulled me up by my hair onto my tiptoes, and I screamed out in pain. He let go of my hair and shoulder and put me into a forearm choke, and started squeezing and pushing, till I stopped screaming. He leaned down I could feel his hot breath in my ear, and I shivered and closed my eyes afraid to make any sudden movements knowing he could cut my air flow off at any point and kill me, "I told you I'd find you, didn't I?" he whispered in my ear. _**

My eyes shot open and I jerked awake sitting up in my bed, a hot, sweaty, panting mess. I put my head in my hands, closing my eyes. "It's just a dream, just a dream." I whispered to myself as I rocked back and forth.

Twenty minutes later I had finally stopped shaking, I looked to the clock it read 5:45 knowing I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, I up got walked to the bathroom, I turned the water on to as hot as I could stand it, I slowly took of my shorts and tank top, I looked up into the mirror seeing the dark circles under my eyes, that never seem to go away. I started thinking, looking back to yesterday, and I'm ok. I made another day.

The feel of the hot water running down my body was calming, relaxing even. It felt as if it was washing away all the pain away and caring them down the drain, leaving me with a numb feeling inside. I turned the water off and pulled aside the shower curtain, I grab the towel the fluffy baby blue towel that was hanging on the rack, wrapped it my body and walked back to my room.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table; it read 6:32 guess I was in the shower longer than I thought. I decided to wear blue skinny jeans, chocolate brown v-neck shirt, and my brown boots. I put some mousse in my curly locks and a little hair spray to keep it from frizzing out later since it was gonna be humid today. I went downstairs to go make something to eat.

When I got downstairs I was shocked to say was the least, it was almost seven, and Aggie wasn't up yet, usually she's up by now. Maybe she just slept in by accident. I decided to go ahead and make breakfast. I turned the stove on, got out a _comal, _(a Mexican flat iron skillet) then I got the ingredients out to make pancakes.

Ten minutes later the pancakes were done. I looked at the stove clock it read 7:05, Aggie still isn't up yet. I hope she's not sick. I walked upstairs to Aggies's room, when I opened the door my eyes scanned the room in search of her. The room hadn't changed much over the past couple of years, the walls were a light brown, and the floor was dark wood. There was a small TV, a small round table in the right corner by the door, with a worn out copy of Alice in Wonderland on top of it, two dark brown fabric armchairs, next two it. An old wooden rocking chair sat in the left corner by the window, with a striped throw hanging on top, two bookshelves sat in the room, one in the right corner and one in the left, next two Aggie's wooden canopy bed, one bedside table, on the left side of the bed.

I had always loved this room, don't know why, it just has had a warm kind of feeling to it, but now it was dark cold, uninviting. A feeling over came me, my heart started to beat faster, as I slowly walked into the room. I looked at the bed and saw a lump underneath the covers.

"Aggie are up?" A small moan came from the bed. I ran over to her, when I got there Aggie was laying there, her nose, and cheeks red, her skin was more pale than usual. I keeled beside and pressed my hand to her head, she was burning up.

"Aggie are awake?" I asked again. She opened her eyes and looked around the room as if she was looking for someone, then she turned eyes on me, and gave a weak smile.

"Hey sweetie." She sound so nasal, she had to be sick.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"I got a small cold, I felt it coming on yesterday when I woke up, I had a sore throat, I thought maybe it was from sleeping with the fan on. I knew I should have taken medicine."

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stay home with you today?"

"Now sweetie it's okay, just a small cold, I'll be fine."

"You sure don't need me to stay home with you?"

"I'm fine; I can take care of myself. Go to school."

"Alright, well there's some soup in the fridge, just heat it up if you get hungry. Call me if you need anything." I told her as I covered her up a little more with the blankets.

"I will." She promised.

"Okay well I gotta go, I'll see you when I get home. Love you." I kissed her on the cheek. She muttered a small "I love you too" as I walked out the room.

I went downstairs grabbed my backpack and headed to school with the still uneasy feeling in my gut.

* * *

**_( a forearm choke is when your attacker puts their left arm, the crease of their elbow around your neck, and takes their right arm and puts it on your head, squeezing with their left arm while pushing down on you head, blocking off you air flow. You can Google it.)_**

**_well thats it! _**

**_i hoped you guys liked it._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

_**also i gonna dress up for Halloween this year, but i don't know what, if you have any ideas as what i should go as left me know in the comments.**_

_**love guys!**_

_**Kida**_


End file.
